A Easter Surprise
by temari80
Summary: Frank and David have started a new life together and for their first Easter, David has a huge surprise for Frank.


April 21, 2019

Easter service had been skipped as was all the egg hunts and baskets full of candy. Leo and Zack were too old for it anyway and today was a special day. A day none of them would forget.

The suit fit perfectly but something still felt wrong. It felt like it was missing something important and that's when he saw it. Lying on the bed like an old friend.

"Put it on underneath everything, or just stare it like an asshole, i don't care either way" came a gruff, teasing voice from the door.

"Your an asshole, you know that Lieberman" Frank said with and started undoing his shirt. "Let me help you with that, plus you know you turn me on when you use my last name" David said and went over.

Slowly and methodically, taking in the view, David undid the buttons on Franks dress shirt. David kept himself as controlled as possible entertaining Frank in the process.

Ignoring the snarky noises coming from the man in front of him, he clipped the vest to Frank. He then took out a device the size of a cell phone, pushed the button and the bulky vest became a snug vest hugging Frank's body tightly.

"New toy?" Frank said with a smirk. "Ya, I borrowed it from a SHIELD Agent when we snuck into that hidden bunker that one time" David said smirking back. Frank laughed and kissed David deeply, his hands tightly on David's sides.

"We have to get ready" David reluctantly said pulling away from Frank. Nodding, Frank put back on his dress shirt and was shocked at the fact he couldn't tell he was wearing the vest underneath. He could fee it, but not see it.

"Shall we get going?" David asked with a smile. Frank groaned. "I hate surprises" he said following David to the living room. There they found Leo and Zack fidgeting in their nice clothes but when they saw Frank the wrapped themselves around his leg.

They had become glued to him ever since their mom left. No one blamed her. The stress and hurt from David faking his death and then getting kidnapped was to much.

They had full custody of them but frank and David let Sarah see them whenever she wanted. Frank squatted down and hugged both of them. "I love you both" he said softly to each of them. Zach made an gagging sound and wandered off but Leo stayed attached. "I love you too daddy" she said grasping tighter.

Frank's eyes watered when she said that. He hadn't heard that in so long that it felt like a part of him was back. He was so glad Curtis pushed him to pursue this. Curtis always had his back, a true brother. Frank was also glad that Curtis and Shultz had hit it off so well. They both deserved it. Dinah was exploring things with Karen which again he hoped they would find happiness.

Today was a big day though and Frank had to focus. He was legally adopting Leo and Zach. He didn't know what David has planned for after and that made him squirm but he would live through it.

As soon as everyone was ready they headed to the car. Frank was going towards the drivers seat when David stopped him. "I'll be driving today hotshot" David said making the kids laugh. Frank groaned and climbed into the passenger side seat.

As they pulled out of the driveway Frank heard the kids shuffling behind him and before he could react a blindfold went around his eyes with giggling along with it.

"You can't know where we are going daddy" Leo said laughing the whole time. Frank has to slow his heart rate and tell himself he was ok and said "I can't wait".

They drove for what Frank figured was thirty minutes before the car game to a stop. He heard David and the kids doors open and figured he should stay until they say something.

He heard his car door open and then felt a little hand in his. "Come on daddy" Leo said softly. "Alright sweetheart" Frank responded and got out of the car.

Allowing Leo to guide him, Frank felt dirt and leaves under his feet. "Ok dad, you can take the blind off" Zach said impatiently.

Frank slowly unraveled the blindfold and was staring Maria and the kid's graves. The kids graves had been decorated with Easter eggs, baskets of goodies with a stuft animal for each of them. Maria's had a bouquet of fresh spring flowers and a beautiful cross.

Frank's eyes filled with tears. "You guys shouldn't have" he choked out. Leo wrapped her arms around his waist tightly and Zach took the other side while David held all of them.

"Frank, you've done so much for us, and they are as much a part of this family as you are. So happy Easter Frank" David exclaimed and then gave him a soft kiss.

Frank kissed him back and the three of them spent the afternoon talking and laughing and they even had a picnic. When the sun started to set and both Leo and Zach looked tired out David got the last surprise ready.

Handing an envelope to Frank, he sat down beside him but didn't say a word. Frank looked at the envelope and then slowly opened it. He felt Leo and Zach watching with interest and smiled. He pulled out the papers within and the tears started again.

Frank read them out loud "this is legal documentation of the adoption of Leo and Zach Lieberman by Frank Castle and the legal change of name on their birth certificates to Leo and Zach Lieberman-Castle":

Frank looked at David wide eyed. "I didn't know you changed their birth certificates?" Frank said in shock. David just grinned and hugged Frank. The two kids jumped in and joined in as well.

Later that night when Frank got done reading a story to Leo, who even though she was to old, loved hearing One Batch, Two Batch just like Lisa, and kissing her on the head climbed into bed with David.

"Thank you David for giving me more than I deserve" Frank said softly kissing David's cheek. David returned the kiss on the lips and said "Frank you deserve the world". The two cuddled and the last thing frank heard before falling asleep was "happy Easter baby".


End file.
